thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Iridium Inotokos
The Iridium Inotokos (formerly called The Barney Bunch Awards) is a annual awards ceremony that is presented by The Barney Bunch. It will be aired live on NBC, with Barney Bunch Productions, Shine America, Embassy Row and Universal Television on April 4, 2015. It honors the achievements of evilness and tyranny. Each winner will receive the The Iridium Merit of Violence and The Trophy of Villainy. The best enemies of awards ceremony will watch their allies die, and sometimes they will die, too! The other recipients of The Iridium Inotokos will kill the allies of The Anti Barney Bunch, each will get one member and a suitcase full of deadly weapons. The recipient must choose one or more weapons to kill the member. 2014 The 2014 awards show was hosted by Barney himself. Best Allies *Chuck E. Cheese (Winner) *Drew Pickles *Ronald McDonald *Dick the Clown *The Pajanimals Worst Enemies *Brian Howard (Winner) *Microsoft Sam *Betty Howard *The Wiggers *Sophie the Otter *Danny Cat Best Movie *Evil Barney Beach Movie (Winner) *Evil Barney Bus Driver *Evil Barney Babysitter *Barney Takes Over The United States Part 1 *Fairy Cakes Best Member of The Barney Bunch *Drew Pickles (Winner) *Chuck E. Cheese *Ronald McDonald *Barney *Clifford The Big Red Dog Best Dinos *Barney (Winner) *Baby Bop *B.J. *Riff *Barney Jr. Best Group *The Pajanimals Bunch (Winner) *The Barney Bunch *The Censored Bunch *The Idiot Bunch *The Loser Bunch 2015 The 2015 awards show was hosted by Chuck E. Cheese. Here are all of the winners... Best Allies *Inotoko Ikeman Best Japanese Superhero *Astro Boy Best Movie *Astro Boy and Baymax's Big Gay Adventure Worst Enemy *Tokypandaman (deceased) Best Supporting Barney *Astro Boy Best Porno *Rick Rat Crashes The 2015 Anti-Lazytown Party XXX Best Cult Film Ever *Beach Worst Group *The Anti Barney Bunch Best Group *The Barney Bunch Worst Unsupporting Homophobe *Anpanman Best Dinosaur *The Raptor The ABB vs. BB Death Battle *Inotoko Ikeman Best Reality Show *Inotoko Worst Politic *Donald Trump Worst Rights Group *PeTA Worst Reality Show *ThBarnchiRety (hacked on by the ABB) The Death Bowl *Sex-Nazi Anpan Best Idiot Allie *El Idiotico The Iridium Award *Chuck E. Cheese 2016 (As the Iridium Inotokos) Favorite Dog *'Snoopy (Bill Melendez) (WINNER)' *Elory *Mr. Pickles Favorite BB Member * Sex-Nazi Anpan * Bowser Jr (DeezNuts) '(WINNER) * Snoopy Favorite Porno * Fifty Shades of Grey * Rick Rat Crashes The 2016 Anti-Lazytown Party XXX * '''I LOVE SNOOPY '(WINNER) Favorite Cartoon * [[DeezNuts (2015 television series)|'''DeezNuts (2015 television series)]]' '(WINNER) * Snoopy and His Candle Worst Homophobes * Florence * Kid-Friendly Panda * Lucy Van Pelt * Akachanman * [[Madison Erikson|'Madison Erikson']]' '(WINNER, EVEN THOUGH SHE IS NOT NOMINATED, BUT SHE WON BECAUSE SHE LOVED DAVY!) Favorite Group Organization * The Barney Bunch * The Censored Bunch '(WINNER) * The Loser Bunch * 5H ON LAZYTOWN FAN CLUB * THE FAN CLUB OF SNOOPY AND HIS CANDLE Inotoko Award (not announced) * Astro Boy * Mega Man * Barney * Drew Pickles * Ronald McDonald Best BB Song * Aina Mun Pitaa - PKN * '''All Night Baikin Party 2016 - Baikin Orgy '(WINNER) * Why Doogal Sucks? - Astro Boy * 2015 Peanuts Theme - Steve Martino Stupid Idiot (not announced) * Anpanman * Currypanman * Shokupanman Worst Clubs * The Anti Barney Bunch * The Go-Chan Bunch * [[ The Snoopy Haters Club| '''The Snoopy Haters Club]]' '(WINNER) Never Forgotten about them (not announced) * The Pajanimals * The Oogieloves Best Supporting Barney (not announced) * Astro Boy Worst Enemy (not announced) * Akachanman BB Members Gone (not announced) * Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop * Eon Kid Best Moment of 2015 * [[Pig Goat Banana Cricket|'Pig Goat Banana Cricket']]' joining BB' * Snoopy getting more attention * Series premiere of DeezNuts (2015 television series) * 'The Peanuts Movie screenings with trailer of Elvis Movie good luck charm '(ALL NOMINEES WON!) WTF Moment of 2015 * Mans Zelmerlow winning Eurovision * Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) by Silento * 'Some Stupid Episode of Late Night Line Up ft. Christine P. & Davy '(WINNER, BUT MADISON ERIKSON MADE THIS CHOICE) 2017 Lifetime Achievement Award (not announced) *Chuck E. Cheese Best Homosexual *Snoopy (Bill Melendez) Worst Homophobe *Kid-Friendly Panda Favorite Porno *Hairy & The Hunky Best Music *When you walk by me TBA a Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Movies